Returning the Favor
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Kilala gives Inuyasha a bath against his will, now its time to pay the piper. i was bored when i wrote this, just read its worth at least a snort maybe.though whether that be of disgust or mirth is up to you. now leave me alone civil insurrection is hard


**Returning the favor. by The Grinning Psychopath. **

**Disclaimer i do not own Inuyasha.**

**i would have put this under Inuyasha Kilala.. but i really don't think people look that pairing up that often so i put it under here instead. read, let me know what you think.. fuck off and die. the end is nigh, everyone's going to hell and heaven in handbaskets crafted by God and the Devil themselves, where we shall all be ushered off into the great stomachs of Heaven and Hell and be slowly and painfully digested. then after Heaven and Hell crap us out new souls and lifeforms will evolve from the great pile of crap and they shall inherit all that we left behind**... **then they themselves will get eaten and crapped out and the cycle will start up all over again.**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha shivered as he felt the cold nose of Kilala on his forehead and upon feeling the wet sandpaper rasp of her tongue across his face he sat up abruptly, awakened from his light slumber to see the tiny kitten staring up at him with wide and fascinated eyes.<p>

"What is it, can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" he demanded harshly and she wilted a little under his irritated look, offering a little pathetic… mew.

He sighed and reached down to pat her on the head, gently rubbing at her tiny ears and rubbing her under the chin. "Sorry, I just don't like being woken up so early, watcha you want girl?" Kilala purred contentedly under his touch and rolled over so he could get at her stomach and he obligingly rubbed at her belly.

Inuyasha looked over hopefully to where Sango lay and was disappointed to note that she was sound asleep. _great just when I want the slayer's aid she's off away in lala land doing god knows what with Miroku no doubt, or maybe that lord she almost got married to._ and then Kilala started licking his hand.

He recoiled and crawled back away from her, shivering inside. "Eh Kilala, no offense but I don't to right now, I'm clean I just got back from the river!" Kilala gave him a miffed expression and then started forward towards his hand.

"No, no, no, I don't want to!" Inuyasha crawled back hastily, only to be caught when Kagome upon hearing his voice murmured. "Inuyasha… sit boy." the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he grunted and tried to resist their pull to no avail… he plummeted down into the unforgiving earth. Kilala mewed, jumped down into the hole next to him and began licking at him contentedly. He groaned but was in no shape to resist.

Later in the morning as everyone was packing off to go Sango petted and cooed softly to Kilala, telling her how cute she was and how she was good girl and other nonsensical drabble. Kilala mewed and rubbed against her owner, she stared off to the left of Sango and mewed irritably. Sango followed her gaze to where Inuyasha sat and she noticed how unusually far away Inuyasha was sitting off from the group and called out to him, "Hey Inuyasha how come your so far away? I think Kilala wants to see you."

He stiffened and muttered, "Keh, tell Kilala go off to Miroku if she wants someone to pet her I got no time for that."

Kilala wilted and mewed sadly. Sango patted her reassuringly, and kissed her on the head lovingly. "Ohhh its okay, don't worry, Inuyasha's just being grumpy today, he'll lighten up before you know it and then you'll be in his arms in no time at all."

"Don't count on it wench." he growled. Kagome huffed, "Inuyasha… SIT BOY!" "Ghuuhh!" he grunted as he went down. "What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded, Kagome shook her head, "You are so rude!"

Inuyasha stormed off down the path muttering to himself.

Sometime later, after a lot of sorrowful looks his way and some miffed glances from Sango, Kilala jumped over onto Inuyasha's shoulder… and began to lick his cheek.

He seethed, "Enough already!" he shouted and everyone jumped, "I'll do it." and with that he grabbed Kilala up off his shoulder and began to lick furiously at her soft fur, starting with her head and moving on back and to the sides till he got to her stomach.

Everyone just froze, staring at the event taking place before their eyes, it was only when Inuyasha's tongue made its way to Kilala's chest and began moving downwards that everyone began reacting.

"Ohh… Ghastly!" Miroku recoiled covering his eyes, "Shield your eyes Shippo!"

"Inuyasha what in god's name are you doing!" Sango shouted looking with horrified eyes as Inuyasha continued to lick at Kilala, either not noticing or not caring one bit about everyone elses reaction to what looked to be a case of bestiality.

"Inuyasha," Kagome howled, "Sit boy!" he froze and then tossed Kilala to the side just before he went down.

Kilala made her way to Sango, stumbling slightly, looking very dazed and very pleased with herself.

Sango scooped her up and into her arms, cooing at her and patting lightly at her damp fur. "Oh baby are you alright, did he hurt you?" Kilala just mewed very content at the moment.

Inuyasha crawled his way up out of the hole in the ground. "What the hell did you do that for Kagome!" he seethed angrily. Kagome and Sango both glowered at him darkly, "What the hell were you doing you animal!" Sango shouted, shielding Kilala protectively in her arms, "What were you thinking!" Kagome demanded glaring disgustedly at him.

He glowered at them both. "I was in the middle of giving Kilala a bath what else?" he sent a death glare at them both, "She spent the whole night bathing me like I was her cub or something, she wouldn't stop and I couldn't escape her, and so I had to return the damned so called favor sooner or later, you gotta do that otherwise you never hear the end of it and it incurs a debt that grows with time and I didn't want that hanging over my head all day!" he growled and held out his hand. "And now if you'd please I need to finish the job, otherwise she'll bug me till the end of time about it no doubt."

Both Kagome and Sango shook their heads vehemently. "Oh no… we'll finish the job ourselves okay Inuyasha." Kagome said, petting Kilala ever so gently on the ears, eliciting a loud purr from the tiny cat

Inuyasha grunted and stomped off yet again, muttering the whole way… Sango and Kagome made sure from then on to keep Kilala and Inuyasha well apart for the rest of their journeying together.

* * *

><p><strong>So i was thinking i might write a second chapter to this... but i doubt it. if i did however it would have Kilala and Sesshomaru meeting up and heh well similar events to this chapter taking place.. it could go 2 ways...<strong>

**one Kilala encounters Sesshomaru in the woods and well you know gets to licking him and he immediately begins returning the favor. 2 Sesshomaru's group and Inuyasha's group meet up and Kilala jumps over onto his shoulder and starts bathing him and well you know... or i suppose i could write both of these scenarios... but if i did it'd take me forever. really this should have been written by someone else with more of sense of humor but it was me who thought of it.  
><strong>

**so people feel free to write up your own versions of this story if you feel like it.. this was inspired by Dr. Abraxas' fic You want me. now go, leave me alone, get the hell away from me... I can feel one of my heads coming... WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!**


End file.
